


Come Back

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbye, Loneliness, Love, One Shot, Post Devil May Cry 5, Romance, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, kiss, romantic, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Rei wakes up to see that V is gone and asks Nero where he is. The answer? Hard to swallow.





	Come Back

She jolts awake when Nero enters the van. He's all but yelling at Nico about Dante and... Vergil? He disappeared a while ago. From what V told her, he split himself in two. V... Where is he?

The lady devil hunter sits up, putting the palm of her hand to her forehead. Something taps against her face. She pulls her hand away to stare at the thin strip of leather carefully wrapped around her fingers. A single fang pendant rests in her palm.

"Where's V?" Her voice is hardly loud enough to overcome her friends' argument. She stands and repeats herself louder, making the two pause.

Nero's face stiffens when his eyes fall on her hand at her side, the fang now dangling from it. Her fist clenches around the leather. "Rei..." he starts.

"What happened?" Why did no one wake me up? Why do you look like hell and where in God's name are V and Dante?" Her voice rises with each question.

The male walks closer to her, pulling her empty hand toward him. She feels the weight before she sees it. Her eyes drift downward to see that damn book with a "v" engraved in the cover.

"He didn't make it, Rei. H-he stabbed Urizen and..."

"They became Vergil." Rei knew it was going to happen. V told her when she forced answers out of him. She always knew her time with him was limited but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Dante and Vergil went through to destroy the Qliphoth roots at the source," Nero adds, but Rei doesn't hear him.

Her eyes drift to the necklace in her hand. He must have left it with her while she slept. The last thing she remembers is falling asleep next to him while he muttered poetic words to her. It was a quiet end to the strange tension between them, a moment that solidified their importance to each other. A moment where Rei thought she missed her chance to say goodbye when they split up. A moment that started with something so small, yet so monumental as a kiss.

He came to the van just before Rei tumbled in from a rough fight. Lady was helping Nico inside and Nero had yet to call or come by. At the sight of the raven-haired man, Rei marched up to him to exclaim how frustrated she was getting split up from him not knowing if she'd get to tell him goodbye properly. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, which V calmly wiped away for her. His thumb lingered on her cheek. That's when she stood on her toes to connect her trembling lips to his. He responded in turn, though gentle and slow. His free hand cradled the back of her head and a slight tilt of his head deepened the kiss, all while keeping the same pace. There was no rush between them, making the sound of their separation pleasing to their ears. V left two more short kisses on her mouth before Rei sobbed into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his thin waist and his arm lazily circled around her shoulders.

She felt stupid for crying when V came around a month before. But their friendship blossomed fast. Maybe it was because she didn't give him a choice to avoid her, not that he would have. She just wasn't ready to let him go. It would be no easier after letting a little romance filter in between them. 

 _"Thou dost smile. I sing the while. Sweet joy befall thee."_ V said, his voice low only for her to hear.

Rei laughed, sniffling away the negative feelings she had. Their time was limited and weeping about it would do no good. Unfortunately, her body decided to give out, making her collapse. V was quick to hold her with both arms, still strong enough to keep her on her feet. They stumbled into the van, Lady and Nico rushing over to help V. As soon as his arms were free, he sat on the couch with concern for the lady hunter on his features. With what strength Rei had left, she found her resting spot beside V. Her head took his lap and she tucked her face into his stomach, her body curling up on the seat next to him. Nico made a remark about Rei's choice in comfort, followed by a snarky statement from Griffon. Nico was quick to change her attention to the bird much to Rei's relief.

V's fingers twisted a lock of her hair around while he opened his book. With quiet lips, he began reading to Rei and that was the last she remembered before she fell asleep.

She looks at Nero, "Will Dante and Vergil come back?" Will Vergil keep V's memories and feelings? Will he see her as V did?

He shrugs, "We don't know. We might have to fight to get them back."

Rei tucks the book in the waistband of her pants. She squeezes the necklace in her hands a single time before unraveling it and securing it around her wrist. She stares at Nero, a determination in her features. "You better take me with you."

Nero smirks and nods, "Gonna kick his ass?"

"You better believe it."


End file.
